thekksfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic Kingdom
The Magic Kingdom was the first park to be opened at Walt Disney World and was the first park to get DHI's. It consists of 6 lands (Main Street USA, Adventureland, Frontierland, Liberty Square, Fantasyland and Tommorowland) all of which have been mentioned in the books. Appearences Trivia *The only book that didn't feature this park was Kingdom Keepers VI: Dark Passage. Main Street USA The sole enterance and exit to the park. On its sides are shops and cafés and it leads up to the statue of Mickey Mouse and Walt Disney at The Hub. The Firehouse Towards the enterance there is a Firehouse. Above it is the home of Wayne Kresky. The Keepers visited his house on several visits. There is a vast collection of Disney merchandise which proves Wayne has been around at the parks for a long time. (KK1) Walt Disney World Railroad Finn met Wayne here where they discussed the whereaouts of a journal that had been stolen from Hollywood Studios. They were attacked by a fox and cat which sped the train up. Finn saved them by getting into the front of the train and pulling the brake. Adventureland Jungle Cruise Finn witnessed Pooh and Piglet near here. (KK1) Pirates Of The Carribean Several pirates from here work for the Overtakers. Also there is a vast maze and dungeons that The Overtakers once used as a base. The Dungeons had been fixed up to trap any park visitors and Cast Members the Overtakers could get their hands on. (KK1) Frontierland Splash Mountain Finn and Philby had to outrace the metal boats and survive the 52 foot drop, whilst looking for a clue of The Stonecutter's Quill. (KK1) Big Thunder Mountain Finn and Philby had to outrace a Dinosaur Skeleton at the same time for searching for clues for The Stonecutter's Quill. (KK1) Country Bear Jamboree One of the bears from here is an Overtaker and was the one who picked up Willa at PhillarMagic. (KK2) Also in the Auditorium, Wayne told Finn, Philby and Charlene about their mission. (KK1) Tom Sawyer Island Finn and Maybeck where chased by Pirates and Stitch on here. (KK3) Later on, Finn saved Amanda from a version of SBS by pricking her finger on the water wheel. They also discovered The Overtakers were using The Fort as a base and the hidden tunnel into it contained the sleeping bodies of The Evil Queen and Cruella De'Vil. (KK4) Indian Encampment The DHI's used the tents in here to hide from The Overtakers as they were in DHI Shadow. This iis the location where The Keepers first met Maleficent. Also The Pirates and Stitch followed Maybeck and Finn to here and discovered their hhiding place. (KK1 & KK3) Liberty Square Haunted Manion In the first book, Finn and Amanda was chased by security through here. (KK1) Columbia Harbour House Due to the lack of popularity and it being hidden away from most routes around the park, this resturaunt was the location for the KK Meeting with the Kingdom Keepers and Volunteer Kingdom Keepers. (KK5) Fantasyland It's a Small World The Keepers were attacked by the dolls when they were looking for clues for The Stonecutter's Quill. (KK1) Peter Pan's Flight Amanda, Charlene, Maybeck and Willa discovered the DHI of Jez outside of here. (KK2) The Many Adventures Of Whinnie The Pooh Charlene and Willa nearly drowned form the sprinkler system when they were looking for clues for The Stonecutter's Quill. (KK1) Ariel's Grotto Willa searched for clues about Ariel because of Jez's disapearence here. (KK2) Mickey's PhilharMagic Willa fell asleep in here and got trapped in SBS. (KK2) Cinderella Castle The main part of Magic Kingdom, The Castle has many secrets. The Keepers had discovered a secret passsage from the side of the Castle to Cinderella's Royal Table. (KK1) Also there is a maze of stairs and passageways callled Escher's Keep that The Keeper's used to outrun enemies with an apartment at the top for hiding in. (KK1 & KK2) The Apartment soon became the Jail cell for Maleficent. Also Finn and Philby had visited the room where Tinkerbell flies from at the end of the fireworks and have flown on the zipwire. (KK2) Tommorowland Space Mountain Maybeck was trapped and locked up in a maintenence cage in here by The Overtakers. This was the first ever experience The Keepers had with SBS. (KK1) Cosmic Ray's Starlight Café This is where The Keepers found out the answer to The Stonecutter's Quill. (KK1) Gallery '' The-magic-kingdom-11-11-10-kc.jpg|Cinderella Castle, Fantasyland 20110213-Updated MK Map.jpg|Magic Kingdom Map Pirates-of-the-caribbean-2.jpg|Pirates Of The Carribean, Adventureland Adventures-winnie-pooh-400.jpg|The Many Adventures Of Winnie atahe Pooh, Fantasyland Haunted Mansion at Disneys Magic Kingdom.jpg|Haunted Mansion, Liberty Square Splash-Mountain-Magic-Kingdom-WDW.jpg|Splash Mountain, Frontierland Magic Kingdom Space Mountain.jpg|Space Mountain, Tommorowland Small world.jpg|it's a Small World, Fantasyland ThunderMountain2.jpg|Big Thunder Mountain, Frontierland Tom sawyer.jpg|Tom Sawyer Island, Frontierland Indian encampment.png|Indian Encampment '' Category:Parks Category:Locations Category:Disney Property Category:Featured Articles